Shades Reflection
by Void Squid
Summary: Meko and James a ordinary couple, that do ordinary things, and live an ordinary life. Couldn't be anything further from the truth come in join this couple in on their adventure through an underground world of dark magic and international crime.
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:_** **BlackAlley**

" _In this world there are things that may never come to light_ "

A girl has just come from the store across the street it is midnight and she is looking for the easiest way home she passes by an alleyway then she stops. She looks back into the dark and Eerie alleyway. She pauses and thinks for a second then she starts to walk down the dark alley. She holds her bag close to her chest she looks nervous as if she doesn't know what to do. As She walks she starts to feel a presence behind her. she stops and turns around with a frightened look on her face. But she sees nothing just a car that passes by. She takes a deep breath *sigh* and turns back around but then feels a sharp objects start to plunge into her back. She starts to scream but then her mouth is covered by a mans hand. She starts to struggle and drops her bag, the men holding her is too strong, and the knife hes holding is plunging deeper into her back. Her eyes widen she feels as if the knife is about to Pierce straight through her. Then it happens the knife plunges through her heart and out of her chest. The man behind her smiles as the she starts to moan. The girl turns her head to the man moving his hand away from her mouth. She looks at the man and smiles and says "twist it inside of me" she kisses the man passionately. The man starts to twist the knife then he hears a noise and turns to the left and sees a black cat on top of a trash can with a half eatin fish in its mouth staring at him. The man pauses and looks at the cat for a second then speaks "aw hes so adorable ". He stops twisting the knife and runs over towards the cat and starts to pet it. "What the why did u stop " the girl says with her head down. "but Neko" says James peting the cat "BUT NOTHING JAMES" Neko turns screaming with a knife sticking out of her chest "This was our time to have some fun"

Neko says in a sad voice "I know it's just hes to adorable" James says while staring at the cat. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ADORABLE. whenever shit starts to get good this GOD DAMMED CAT shows and you always end up peting it. . . THIS ASSHOLE IS A COCKBLOCK" Neko yells " _well I wouldn't have to cockblock you if you didnt do that shit where I_ _eat. and my name isn't god dammed cat its Nero you freak_ " the cat tells Neko.

she stares at Nero pissed off like she wants to snap his neck. James try to defuse the situation "I'm sorry Nero we will try to find somewhere different to go and do are stuff". Nero looks at James " _It's alright you guys are part of my chosen and it is kind of interesting whatching what you guys do with the abilitys I gave you_ " James looks at Nero with puppy dog eyes " _and besides I can never be mad at you guys_ "

I _already said it was aliright why give me those eyes_ * Neko taps on James shoulder and points at the knife sticking out of her chest "can you get this out of me babe so I can heal". James lifts his hand "you got it bae" the knife disappears and neko's wound vanishes the knife reappears in James hand. "aww come on James you know what I wanted you to do" Neko hugs onto James "what did you want me to do" James says. Neko wispers into James ear " I wanted you to take that knife out of me with your bare hands and shove it in my". Nero speaks up " _Thats it I'm out of here you guys are starting to ruin my dinner_ " Nero jumps of the trash can "ok by Nero if you got something for us to do later on please come find us" James says. "Yeah and if u do come and find us don't cockblock me again or else you wont just be getting a pet on the head" Neko says while biteing on James neck. Nero walks out of the alley " _alright freak_ " he starts walking down the street in deep thought * _This Reminds me of when I first met them_ *.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: **JAMES NEKO** -Before-

" _Those without fear shall always die first_ "

James: when most people see me they think of me as a ruff kid that can't be controled . Someone without fear that would beat the shit out of any one that tried to even look at me the wrong way but this isn't true.

I am an only child of an American Father and a Japanese mother. My dad is in the special forces and my mother is in the family business of taking contracts so I basically live by my self in a giant house meant for three. It was not always been like this when I was younger. They were here all the time teaching me everything they knew about how to survive in life. But when the world went to shit both of them had to work in order to sit things right.

I was always afraid that they weren't going to come back that I was going to be alone without any help. No one ever trusted me in my town all they saw was a tall half American punk. But they never saw the fear that I had of being alone which I experienced every day without anyone there to make that fear go away I always hoped for someone to help me with this fear.

So I decided that I would not give up until I find that someone that will help me not be afraid no more but where do I start ( James walking down the street he spots a girl about cross the street and a car is about to hit her) "hey watch out" (he runs out to save her).

Neko: hello I am an ordinary girl or thats at least what everyone believes I am. A girl that needs to be protected from everything. They believes I'm weak that I can't handle anything. But that can't be anything further then the truth I fear nothing, and I can do everything by my self.

I am the daughter of a CEO of a tech company named blossom I have an older sis im fully Japanese my dad is the head of a tech company while my mom. . . she's gone

A group of men noticed that she was the wife of my dad and killed her. I truly miss her when ever I think of her I imagine her next to my bed singing her triditonal Japanese song about spring, I'll never really forgive men the that did it. But it's ok the group that did it were found and put to rest 6 feet under. My father believes that even if those men are gone there are still more people out there that want to kill me. Just because im part of the sakurai family so he trys to protect me 24/7. It may be true that there are people out there that are trying to kill me. but I don't care I'm not afraid of them I want to live my life the way I wanted to without being locked in a cage.


End file.
